


Out of the Goodness of my Heart

by Itio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, a little bit of smut, diego is gun happy, kinda angsty love stuff, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is finally confronted from publicly outing Strexcorp and offering stipends to a local scientist. The conversation doesn't go well and Jake has to deal with recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Goodness of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late birthday present, hope you enjoy!

            Marcus was a very intelligent man. Sure he couldn’t read or write, and his speech wasn’t the embodiment of perfection, but he managed to go from nothing to everything by himself.

            Speaking of using his words, he sometimes doesn’t think about what he says, especially if he is passionate about something. He has spoken out over StrexCorp, spoke of his hate for the company and their evil doings on several occasions. He never liked them and never will either. He knew he was being watched as well, his security cameras likely hacked into and used as surveillance of his actions. So, he started going nude as long as possible throughout the day. Might as well give them a show if they are going to monitor his daily life. Might as well have hot, kinky sex with his Personal Assistant with the lights on as well, just in case the employees staring at the monitors needed a little wakeup call in their pants.

            Though, he had been caught and contacted by the CEO of the corporation after offering grants for the local Nightale scientist, just so that he wouldn’t lose another member of his town to the ugly yellow corporation. He spoke into his phone after the texts were read off to him by the Bluetooth device attached to his ear. Seven tonight. “Jake! Prepare the, uh, waiting room!” He called out. He heard an affirmative yes and the sound of footsteps as his Personal Assistant walked off to do as he instructed.

 

            At exactly 6:54 pm, a yellow helicopter landed on his glass house roof. Jake greeted the CEO and his team of guards before leading them down into the meeting room. The chairs were the only normal thing in this room though. The table was glass with bone legs and supports, the walls were all tinted glass, but the chairs were all very comfortable office chairs. Marcus was sitting in one of them towards the head of the table. He hummed to acknowledge their entrance.

            “Valdez…” Marcus mumbled, watching the black suited man wave off his guards and take a seat. He nodded to Jake and his own assistant left. “What do you want?”

            “You can just call be Diego.” He replied simply. “And I am here because you have the audacity to outwardly expressing your hatred for a company that is only trying to achieve the best for our two towns.”

            “I’m outing a company that, um…” he paused for a moment, “Is trying to perform a corporate takeover.” He nodded. “Can’t have that. I like this place too much.”

            “You bought the scientist that we had been waiting so long to get.” Diego’s voice was sharp and pointed as his teeth and suit. He wanted to just get to the point. “Why?”

            He simply hummed. He didn’t feel the need to explain himself. Why would he need to tell someone else why he did what he did? Sure, he offered a monthly stipend to Carlos because he wanted to see what StrexCorp would do about it, but he also cared for what happened to that quirky little man. He made their radio host so much more happy and enjoyable to listen to.

            Though, Diego did not like that answer one bit. He shook his head, “Tell me why you bought him.” He repeated. All he got in reply was another hum. “Don’t just pass it off.” That scientist was the only thing they needed to break Nightale down into a suburb of Desert Bluffs. He didn’t care about the other scientists he took and gave the choice of joining or become decorations. He needed this particularly annoying, mess of a scientist.

            “Because I wanted to.” Marcus shrugged, but looked up from the robe he was wearing to the aggravated businessman when he heard a shuffle and the click, click, click of a gun being loaded and the hammer pulled back. “Woah there…” he mumbled.

            “I came here, trying to be nice. I guess that doesn’t work in Nightvale, does it?” Diego growled, aiming at Marcus’ chest.

            “First, gun don’t kill Nightvalians. Second, everyone can see what you’re doing.” Marcus offered, shrugging and looking back at his robe.

            “It won’t kill, but it sure as will make you want to die.” The man’s smirk was audible in his venom dripping voice. He came here for information. He left Kevin on his day off for information and a trade. He did not leave Desert Bluffs to deal with an ignorant rich man.

            “Pocket the gun and we’ll talk.” Marcus offered with a shrug. He glanced towards the door, looking out the tint for Jake. Where was he? Where were this gun happy man’s henchmen?

            Diego shook his head, “I don’t think we can, Mr. Vansten.” He shook his head and pulled the trigger, firing a bullet into Marcus’ shoulder. He didn’t want him dead right now. Too much trouble.

            Marcus let out a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a bloodcurdling scream, quickly curling up and grabbing onto his wounded shoulder. He couldn’t speak. He had never been hurt before. No one in Nightvale resorted to this kind of violence. His breaths were jagged and pained and he opened his eyes very slowly. He looked at that smirking man’s face, the sides of his vision growing black and covering his entire vision.

            _Jake…_

            He woke up aching in his right shoulder, but in a soft, warm bed. He glanced around, noting that it was his room, his bed, and that he was alone. He was also naked, but he didn’t mind that since the sheets were comfortable on his skin.

            He shifted just slightly, wincing at the pain that shot from his shoulder down to his fingers. He decided it would be best not to move. “Jake?” He called out. The door was open, so maybe his feeble attempts to get his Personal Assistant’s attention would actually be worth something. “Jake?”

            Within a minute, Jake walked in, a glass of water in his hand. “Glad to see you’re awake Sir.” His eyes were red and puffy, Marcus noted. Was he crying? “Take this to dull the pain, okay?”

            “Are you okay?” Marcus asked, looking him over. “Did they hurt you too?” He took the water and the pill offered to him and drank with his head held up.

            “I am okay, sir. They tried to fight me, but they were no match for your own Personal Assistant.” He nodded, trying to lighten him up a little.

            “Great… Good. Yeah.” He mumbled, nodding. “How bad is it?” He glanced to his shoulder.

            “A few torn muscles, but nothing rest can’t fix, s-“

            “Marcus. Just call me Marcus right now…” The rich man sighed, tired of his formalities. “No sirs unless we’re in company.”

            “Right.” Jake nodded and sat on the bed with him, seeming to relax his posture a little. “Do you want something to read while you’re stuck in bed?”

            “I’m not stuck in bed, Jake. I can get out whenever I want.” He nodded, but whined when the pain came back as he tried to sit up.

            “I think a ‘told you so’ is in order.” Jake smiled just barely and Marcus just stared at it. Maybe it was the medication, but that smile was the greatest thing he had seen.

            “Y-yeah….” He nodded and closed his eyes, “Bring food and we can, um… Relax together?” He offered, taking in a deep breath to calm down from the pain of sitting up.

            “Will do. Is there anything in particular you would enjoy?” Jake stood again and glanced over Marcus’ blanket covered body.

            “Nah, just something good.” Marcus offered as a reply. Jake was a little taken aback that Marcus didn’t respond in his usual ‘Yeah, something hot and Asian’ thing. Nevertheless, he gave Marcus a small kiss on the lips before heading out to prepare… something.

 

            That’s how things went for the next week or so. Marcus was pretty quiet besides the times he was in pain or eating, but he was asleep a lot, cuddled with Jake. He forced Jake to cover all the security cameras for the time being, not wanting those devils at StrexCorp to know how he felt or what he was doing. He wasn’t without security though, having several dogs set loose and other traps to keep the glass mansion safe. His Personal Assistant was also no match for anything sent at him anyway.

            Things were quiet, oddly quiet for the rich man’s home for too long and Jake was getting concerned about it all. He paced the halls, looking for reason and purpose, did paperwork, everything he could think off to get the thought off his mind that Marcus wasn’t the same he was before. He didn’t make crude jokes, pull him in for anything other than simple spooning, and rarely even left his bed, let alone his room. He decided to just give and see if he could force Marcus back into his usual naked self.

            He walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, “Marcus. We need to talk.” He spoke suddenly, sitting on the bed beside him.

            Marcus gave a hum in response and turned to look at him. “What?”

            “I want you to strip down.” Jake replied with a straight face, looking at his employer right in the eyes. “And get off this God damn bed.”

            Marcus stared at him and shook his head, “Sorry, not feeling it right now.” He turned away from him.

            “Jesus Christ Marcus!” Jake yelped and forced him on his back by grabbing his hips and jerking them down. “What’s gotten into you?” He crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. “Are you sick? Or hurting still? Talk to me.” He was coming off a lot more desperate than he initially wanted.

            It startled Marcus though. “Wo-woah…!” He shifted and whined, looking up at him. “Jake… What’s gotten into you?” He asked in a soft, mellow voice.

            Jake grumbled and bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself under control. He took a deep breath, “I have been on post, doing nothing. You won’t talk to me, you barely eat. There’s nothing to do, I’m worried about you. You’re not yourself since that damned man came over.” He took another deep breath to relax and hold back what he felt were welling in his eyes.

            Marcus sighed, “Jake… I’m just, uh… trying to work things out.” He replied simply, looking away from him, still on his back. He could still see his assistant in his peripherals. Wow, he really looked hurt. “I’m sorry.”

            “Words won’t cut it anymore. You’ve been in nothing less than long sleeves since that happened, you just hum and ignore me as if I’m some fly.” He remarked, closing his eyes tight to keep the saline from falling from his eyes.

            The rich man paused for a moment and only hummed, not knowing what else to say. He was hit across the cheek by his assistant. “I said not to ignore me!” He heard Jake announce again before he was suddenly pulled into a searing kiss, lips locked tight. Marcus didn’t fight it, but took it.

            Jake pulled back, panting softly, tears streaming down his wet cheeks. “Damnit…” He whispered.

            “Now, what’s with that language, Jake?” He gave a small smile, trying to be his usual self again. “And what’s with these clothes?”

            Jake paused and grinned after a moment. “Sorry, Marcus. I will rid of the clothing now if you would like.”

            “Yes. I would like that, very much, Jake…” He was feeling a little more relaxed, a little more like himself. What was holding him back before? Fear? Doubt? He shrugged it off along with his shirt and watched his tear streamed boyfriend above him.

 

            He kissed and caressed his teary lover over and over, trying to calm him down and reassure him of everything. He was all right, Jake was all right, and everything was all right. He let Jake take the initiative, allow him to loom over him with a small smile and shower him with the love he wanted.

            Jake almost wanted to look at the wound again. He hadn’t seen in a week or so. He wanted to make sure everything was okay. The bandaging was revealed after Marcus had shed his shirt and toss it to the floor. At least it looked good under the cloth bandaging. However, this was not the time worry. This was the time for love and compassion and… “Oh god yes, Marcus….” He whispered after his partner took the initiative for a brief moment to nip at his neck and gently suck on it.

            Marcus soon pulled his lips away after a moment and stripped Jake of his clothes, giving him a quick glance over. “Just as perfect as I remember.” He whispered, deciding that being the complete bottom was not what he was good at.

            “Let’s not start talking about perfection right now, Marcus.” He remarked and helped remove his pants, tossing them to the floor to join the rest of their clothing. “Because we all know who wins that competition.”

            “Hardly anymore.” Marcus piped up and shifted in his now naked glory. This certainly felt better than clothing. “I think I know the winner by far.”

            “Oh, shut up and get to it all ready.” Jake whined and leaned his head on Marcus’ good shoulder as he laid on top of him.

            “Giving orders now…?” The rich man teased and pecked his cheek before rolling his hips against the other set above him.

            Jake groaned softly and rolled his hips back against him smoothly, only in boxers by now. Jake moved to pull those off as well after a moment. That much felt good. He was glad Marcus was finally opening up to him once more. It had been an eternity it seemed.

            It seemed like Marcus felt the same about it too. He was eager as he kissed him lovingly and groped his lover for the first time in weeks. Sure, his shoulder still ached when he moved it, but the pain was worth the feeling he was getting simply by letting Jake be near him again.

 

            They awoke to sunlight glaring through curtains that were still open from the morning before. Marcus shifted slightly and smirked at the new marks on him and Jake. “Good morning, beautiful even when naked.” He planted a small kiss on Jake’s lips.

            He shifted and groaned. Last night was certainly a night to remember. He scoffed though at the comment. “Good morning, always naked beauty.” He mocked. He tried to sit up, but opted to stay on the bed after his body reminded him of what he felt last night once more.

            “Guess my breakfast this morning is you since you can’t get out of bed?’ Marcus purred and pulled Jake into a small hug, only wincing once when the pain of last night. Of course they were feeling it. How long did they go at it? How many times? He was surprised to be awake before the sun had set again.

            “I guess so.” Jake laughed softly and smooched his lips softly, gently, happy for things to be at least decent and back to somewhat normal. Then again, what was normal in Nightvale?


End file.
